pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters University
Monsters University is an upcoming feature length prequel to the 2001 film Monsters, Inc.Disney drawing 'Monsters Inc.' sequel Dan Scanlon is directing and Kori Rae is producing. John Goodman and Billy Crystal will return for the film. Randy Newman is set to compose the film's score.Randy Newman Sings Part Of The Monsters University Theme That He Hasn’t Written Yet The film was originally slated for a release of November 16, 2012, before being brought forward to November 2, 2012. It is now set for release on June 21, 2013. This will mark the first prequel Pixar has ever produced. It will be released in the United Kingdom on July 19, 2013. The film will be accompanied by a short film titled The Blue Umbrella, with a score provided by Jon Brion.Soundtrack Details For Jon Brion's Score For Ghoulish Animated Film 'ParaNorman' Synopsis From Pixar.com: Voice cast *John Goodman: James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski *Steve Buscemi: Randall BoggsD23 2011: Monsters University Voice Cast & Plot Details Announced, August 20, 2011 *Jennifer Tilly: Celia Mae http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University *Peter Sohn: Squishy *Dave Foley: Unknown *Julia Sweeney: Unknown *Joel Murray: Don CarlsonFlixclusive: Joel Murray talks Monsters University *Kelsey GrammerMonsters University Gets Four New Teaser Trailers: Henry J. Waternoose III *Ken Jeong: Mack *J.B. Smoove: Kenny *Rob Riggle: Harold *Frank Oz: Fungus *John Ratzenberger : The Abominable Snowman *Dan Gerson: Needleman and Smitty *Jeff Pidgeon: Thaddeus Bile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University *Dean Hardsgrable http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=UYd_oHbkjPY Production Pete Docter won't return to direct the movie.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes It has now been confirmed during a Cars 2 press open house that Dan Scanlon (the co-director of the short film Mater and the Ghostlight) will be the director.http://twitter.com/#!/PixarTalk/status/53485001441939457 The film was originally going to be released on November 16, 2012, but was pushed back to November 2 to avoid competition with another film, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. In January 2011, rumors surfaced that Monsters, Inc. 2 was going to be a prequel to Monsters, Inc., saying that the film would follow Mike and Sulley when they were at the Monstropolis University of Fear, and how they go from being enemies to best friends.Monsters, Inc. 2 To Be a Prequel?Will Monsters, Inc. 2 Be A Prequel? These rumors were confirmed soon after.Monsters, Inc. 2 A Prequel Comfirmed .]] On August 12, 2011 Billy Crystal attended a 20th anniversary screening of City Slickers. When asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski he replied, “That’s why I’m a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters, Inc. 2." Crystal says that he and co-star John Goodman are having a blast together and describes the script as "really great" and "hilarious". Crystal also gave little details of the plot of the film saying, “It’s college pranks with monsters. And I wear a retainer. Mike has a retainer."‘Monsters Inc.’ prequel: Billy Crystal gets schooled by Pixar Dan Scanlon, Crystal and Ricky Nierva were present at the D23 Expo talking about the film and showcasing concept and development sketches. Scanlon pointed out that this time, Sulley is not as bulky as he was in the first movie, and Mike is smaller. "We all looked a little different when we were in college. Mike we made a little smaller to either straighten or loosen his teeth. I’m not really sure what the desired effect is in the monster world." John Goodman did not attend the expo. Crystal said, "College is a long way away for me, but bringing this world together at Pixar, where only this could happen, it’s hilarious, it’s funny, and different from anything you could possibly imagine that Monsters Inc. could become."Breznican, Anthony. "Disney's D23: Sulley and Mike slim down for Pixar prequel 'Monsters University'" Entertainment Weekly's Inside Movies Blog, August 21, 2011. On December 3, 2012, Georgian Progressive Metal band Mastodon announced via their Twitter page that they were writing a song for the film.MASTODON Writing / Recording Track For Upcoming Monsters, Inc. Sequel Marketing The teaser trailer for the film was released online on June 20, 2012 and was screened in theaters with Brave. Four versions of the teaser were released, each featuring Mike saying a different line in his sleep. Each of the four versions were released by a different news outlet. In one version, "My pony made the deans list" (link), iTunes Trailers with "I can't go to class, I'm not wearing any clothes" (link), Yahoo! Movies with "My homework ate my dog" (link) and for The Huffington Post as "Class President - ha, ha, ha, ha" (link). In October 2012, Disney/Pixar started a viral campaign by launching a very complete, fully functional website for the Monsters University. The website covers all subjects of a real university website, and includes a store where related merchandise can be bought. In addition, the first TV commercial for the film was aired during the 2013 Rose Bowl Game, parodying ads that participating schools air during college football telecasts.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THhRSJC5FX8&feature=player_embedded An extended preview of the film was released on February 8, 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYd_oHbkjPY An all-new sneak peek of the film will be released on the Monsters, Inc. 3D Blu-ray on February 19, 2013.MUST SEE: An Extended Preview of Monsters UniversityExtended Preview of Pixar's Monsters University Trivia *The beginning of the teaser trailer makes a nod to both Monsters, Inc.'s teaser trailer and the film's opening scene, using similar shot techniques and narration. *In the teaser trailer, the snake monster from the intro of Monsters, Inc appears on a poster to the right of Mike's room. *''Monsters, Inc.'' is the first Pixar film to have a prequel. *''Monsters, Inc.'' is the third Pixar film to become a franchise after Toy Story and Cars. *This movie contradicts with lines spoken by both Mike and Sulley in the first movie, as well as one of its trailers, where they mentioned to have known each other since grade school. Though it is possible they went to different high schools and grew apart, and were reunited at Monsters University. Gallery Pictures yearofsnake.jpg Monssst.png|Teaser Logo 1 Monsters University-teaser poster.jpg|Teaser Poster telefe.jpg|International Poster Monsters-University-Mike-Sulley.jpg Sulley Poster.jpg monstersuniversity_2.jpg Monsters-University-Poster-1.jpg Monsters university christmas.jpg|German Winter-themed poster 9.jpg|Spanish Summer-themed poster 1.000.jpg|Chinese poster Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg s761_20dpub-pub16-191.jpg s761_20dpub2-pub16-329.jpg Monstersunewew2.jpg Monstersunewew1.jpg S111b 5apub-pub16-168.jpg 1596.png 1598.png dado.jpg 1597.png 1629.jpg Monsters-University-Concept-Art.jpg Monsters_University_Campus_Mike_Sulley.jpg ran.jpg|Barners and a picture for Randall Trailers Video:Monster University Theatrical Trailer|Theatrical Trailer Clips Video:Monsters University Teaser - Pony "Monsters University" Extended Preview|Extended Preview Video:Monsters University (2013) - Interview "Billy Crystal on Monsters University" =New UK Trailer = References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Monsters University